Meeting on the Sly
New Republic Embassy Plaza: Caspar Paths, impeccably manicured and arranged in an 8-pointed starburst formation, cross the lawn to meet at the center of the plaza. The junction circles a superbly tended patch of hedges and flowers, which in turn hug the base of a tall flagpole. The banner of the New Republic flies proudly overhead. More trees are spaced along the pathways, and a bench under each tree provides a resting place. On either side of the grassy field, bright and beautiful gardens invite visitors to enjoy a few serene moments.' '''The Embassy itself, constructed from creamy marble, shines out on the far side of the flagpole. The symmetric architecture of the building is all in good taste. Conservative and graceful at the same time, the wings of the hall emerge from the surrounding gardens and soar toward the sky. Flanked by two pillars, heavy wooden double doors are carved in an intricate vine pattern.' __________________________________________________________________________________ Ambassador Delgard stands atop the front steps, face uplifted to contemplate what lies beyond the drifting clouds overhead. The plaza itself is nearly silent, most persons hidden away inside, busy at this or that. An occasional guard steps into view, patrolling the building's exterior. A vehicle pulls up to the embassy's front steps and out step a pair, hidden from view by the long coats and cloaks that they had on, an odd choice for an ensemble given the wet heat of this late afternoon. The vice-president of the Union could not travel in public these days, especially to the Republic's embassy and so Cordelia had made clear that this meeting was to be held off the books and in private. "Let us go inside,” the woman says upon reaching the top of the steps, casting a look back towards the plaza. Watching her mysterious visitors' arrival with quiet, guarded expression, Ambrosia lifts a hand in greeting, then flourishes it towards the doors in agreement. "Welcome," she greets in turn and pivots around to push one of the majestic doors ajar. Holding it open from within, she beckons the pair forth. "Tea should be ready. I'm sure you're thirsty." '''New Republic Embassy - Plaxton City' '''The foyer of the New Republic Embassy is a grand room with a high vaulted ceiling. Flowing, the banners of New Republic member worlds adorn the off-white walls. Tastefully upholstered couches arranged within the space provide for the comfort of visitors. Tall transparisteel windows are evenly spaced around the room, dressed with sheer creamy curtains. In front of each window is a low platform, enclosed by a wrought-iron fence crafted in the same vine pattern as the doors. The platforms, reachable by stairs on either side, host decorative statues and plants. Sunlight pouring in from the windows makes the whole lobby glow.' '''On either side of the foyer is an arched doorway that leads further into a wing of the Embassy. Each set of double doors is carved, and attended by a pair of New Republic guards. On the wall opposite the main doors, half of a round elevator shaft sticks out into the room. The semicircular wall of the shaft is a soft tan-gray color, and is embossed with the same vine motif as the rest of the building.' '''All who enter from the plaza must pass through a weapons detector, where guards are on duty.'''' ________________________________________________________________________________ The marble-made edifice was given but a cursory look, once you'd been in as many embassies and government buildings as Cordelia had, they all blended together, down to the bland refreshments. "Tea will be fine.", the Caspian says on her Republic counterpart's heels, gaze focused before her although occasionally she would look at Ambrosia. "You understand why we had to hold this here, officials from the Republic appearing in our government offices would cause too much pushback." "Understood," Delgard replies warmly. "Evidently, His Majesty the Emperor is afraid of a 'snake', and has decreed that Caspians must be, too. How fascinating..." Her stiffened shoulders oppose the pleasant smile playing upon her lips as she leads them past the front desk and to the turbo lifts ahead. "It is relief which my people need. Relief that your people haven't offered us as yet,” Cordelia says in the ambassador's wake, her hands joined together before her. Her walking halts momentarily, long enough for the lifts to open, and when they do she steps in after her host. "Or rather, offered but not yet delivered. Is that an inaccurate way of describing the situation?" Ignoring the lift doors that open upon approach, Ambrosia banks to the right, skimming along the wall into a narrow corridor leading towards the right wing. "I agree, it is greatly needed, and I hope your people will benefit from it. The timing is extraordinary," she remarks wryly, gaze focused ahead on the sleek, double doors awaiting them, "Just days after our freighters bearing goods mysteriously failed to arrive. I wonder, if some of those food and medical supplies that I, and also our Navy, paid for will be counted amongst those to be distributed from Imperial destroyers. I imagine that is where the poor pilot and his vessel remain. We hope. It would be a shame for his sacrifice to go to waste." Lips twitching, she shakes her head and plants both palms firmly on the doors to shove them open. "So your defense as to why you cannot give us any help against the Empire is either incompetence on your part or ruthlessness on the Empire's? That is the best you can do?" Cordelia's words were harsh, and she knew it too. After a moment, the woman stops, a sigh let out before she shakes her head, a hand raised to her forehead, her head leaned down. And for just that moment, the woman looked very much her age, the controlled diplomatic face having given way to one of bone weariness. "My apologies Ambassador. Those words were not called for, this is a...stressful time as you can imagine." Only then does she follow in, having stopped just before the large doors. "Apology accepted," Ambassador Delgard murmurs, posture remaining rigid and unflawed, aside from a hitch in her step forming in the left leg, as she passes by a few smaller doors on the right before at last coming to pause outside of one. She presses the fingertips of her right hand on a biometrics scanner. "We chose to start small and unobtrusive, Madam, by hiring independent pilots with adequate reputation, sense of courage (or recklessness) and love of money. Our hope was that IF our contracted friends could make quick, undetected drop-offs, we would avoid making a bigger mess - one that the sudden arrival of a full, Republic Naval fleet would surely cause when confronted by the Imperial blockade. Not a long term solution, but a quicker, more easily executed operation that could get the populace' immediate needs met, and help them get back on their feet and reassess the situation. To give you time, take away the panic, and allow for greater comfort while the Caspian citizens make what will without a doubt be an uncomfortable choice." *ACCEPTED. Welcome, Ambassador* A disembodied voice chimes. Ambrosia opens the door and gestures for the Lady to enter first. "It would seem the Empire has an impressive hold on YOUR space, however, and they aren't willing to relinquish control over what materials enter or leave the Caspian system. A shame their aid to your people, appears so conditional." "Why not take your fleet and simply attack the Imperial ships that are blockading our world? Just fight them and evict them from our world. What's the point of offering us supplies when it doesn't change the underlying fact that we're still blockaded. It doesn't change the fact that my people are lining up at spaceports to get charity from the very people who are starving them." "Indeed it doesn't," Ambrosia concurs, the first hints of a smile cracking her otherwise tense expression. "But to simply barge in, unannounced and guns blazing, would be rude, unless of course we had an official invitation from Democratic Union. At our last meeting, you said the decision could not be made by the Presav, the government alone, but rather by people's choice." Entering the conference room after Cordelia, Ambrosia strides on ahead past the potted plants to the modest, circular table, carved rather roughly and purposefully misshapen, from a native tree. The windows have been tinted, barring outdoor bodies from witnessing indoor events. She proceeds to pour cups of sparkling water, infused with some pieces of fruit and offers it to her guests. "Make no mistake, the New Republic is willing to make a bolder move, militarily, on behalf of the Caspian System, but we await authorization to enter your airpace with active artillery. Also...our efforts up *there*," she points skyward, "would be far more effective if we had the support of your military, down *here*...and any additional 'birds' you could send to join the dogfight. You have our word, that if we are successful in driving the Imperial Navy out, we'll not be seeking to claim Caspar for our own. The Caspian System remains property of the Caspians, and we are content to resume our former relationship as visitors." "That will prove...problematic.", Cordelia answers, "Already there are those in our parliament that are calling for your expulsion and that of your embassy from our territory. They haven't gone so far as to welcome in the Empire with open arms, but knowing how things are going, it won't be long before we have some calling for just that." The offered drink is waved away as Cordellia walks towards the windows, the tint in them providing her with just enough privacy that she can feel comfortable in staring out at the sight beyond. "Incidentally, I would recommend that you see to to your embassy's security. We are getting rumours that there are people who are agitating for demonstrations to be held before your embassy. To show just how displeased the people are with your government. And we both know how thin the line between a demonstration and a riot is." Taking a sip of the water for herself, then, Ambrosia rolls her eyes in expression of her thoughts on security. "I'm not sure we could legally improve upon this building's security more than we already have, without approval from that very parliament. You'll recall the terrorist attack suffered here a decade ago. A fair back stabbing it was, but sadly, I survived, and so did the building - barely. I can't say the same for the poor souls butchered and the /very/ poor soul who was forced, literally, to sacrifice his skin so that the bastards could leave a grisly letter, declaring their actions justified." Grimacing, she sinks a bit mechanically into a chair. "After that traumatic, wintery day, we rebuilt stronger, more fiercely, and increased the volume of guards. Still, I cannot emphasize enough how critical it is, that the Empire does not trump the people's sensibilities with its powers of persuasion. Aside from the galaxy-wide consequences of it gaining this strategic territory for its own...it is a matter of ensuring my own survival...and that of my daughter's." Gesturing to the left hand wall, she takes another sip. "She's tending to her studies, now. I'd prefer that arithmetic be the only thing she need stress over, but the girl's no fool. Neither is the Imperial regime. They allowed my genes to escape their cesspool once; I don't think they'll make the same mistake twice, if given the chance." "So...yes. We are prepared to vest a great effort into the defense of your system. I hope you will speak in our defense, to your parliament, so our sacrifice is not portrayed as villainy." "We need supplies, ones that come without any strings attached and our people do not have to line up like the destitute to receive. Can you manage that? The smugglers you hired have failed obviously, either hire better ones or have your own forces escort them. But those supplies have to get through. Anything else you hope for will be conditional on that, without them there is no point in asking for anything from us because our people will not give you any credit for deeds you have not as yet accomplished." "Well, let us hope that they are gracious enough to acknowledge risks and efforts made by our military and humanitarian aid fleets, when they do arrive. As formidable a force as the Republic has become, we are still nothing without the support of the people we help. Sarians are no fools. I'm sure they will see the light in this darkness." Warm reassurance coating her tongue, Ambrosia stands, with an assist from the table and sets her glass down. "Am I correct in understanding our conversation here to be as 'official' of a plea for aid as we need receive to act upon it? Discretely, of course. For your own safety, I won't require a signature and be satisfied with verbal agreement, if you are." "Correct.", Cordelia answers, her gaze turning to Ambrosia, a brow quirked as she pays close attention to the ambassador's tone, finally the woman smiles. Not an open smile, enigmatic it might be termed for the brief few moments it is on her features. "This is as close to a request for aid as you will hear from our side. At least until such a time as you prove yourselves. If you fail, we will continue our negotiations with the Empire, but if not...well then at least we have something to show those who would have us give in to the blockade." "Good." Extending her hand for the taking, the Ambassador bows her head, one eye winking. "Let us see just how fast our Naval officers can move then, shall we? May the Universe smile upon you, as we part. I'll keep you apprised of the situation, on our end. In the meantime, do what you can to fortify your people's spirits. Just be wary the gifts from above as they dock planet side. Take advantage, but...be careful. I don't entirely trust their extension of good will." Category:RP Logs